Darkness in Light
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Sequel to Light in Darkness:Its been two years since Narutos disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love, will they be able to succeed? SasuNaru :Chap. 9: 9/14
1. Prologue

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

****  
**Author's Note:** _Hey! It's been awhile! Well not really Well here's the sequel to my previous story "**Light in Darkness**". I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the other. If you guys want to suggest something, then feel free! And this will be much, much, **much** shorted than any of the other chapters. Sorry!_

_And for those who haven't read the previous story. I suggest you do, this story will have things from the previous story. So I don't want you to be all confused! Anyway, on to the story… _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**Prologue**_

A light creamy colored room stood vacant in the mid afternoon. The window of the room stood open, allowing the warm summer breeze to enter to the room. The khaki color curtain that hung from the top window ceiling, danced softly in the air. A creamy white colored armoire stood on the wall east of the window. On the top of the armoire, there were different colored teddy bears with different items in their hands.

Next to the window, stood a creamy colored dresser, that was covered in neatly organized female products. From eye shadows to different colored lipsticks. A huge mirror stood in the middle of the dresser, the back of the mirror pressed against the back wall. West of the window, stood a queen sized bed. The sheets were creamy khaki colored and were neatly covering the bed, with matching colored pillow sets. In the middle of the bed stood a journal, a leather covered journal.

Next to the bed stood a white creamed colored nightstand, a white lamp stood in the left center, while underneath it sat a black laptop. The laptop stood opened with a wallpaper of peddles from a sakura flower. Icons were seen on the left and the mouse standing idly on the right. The room stood quite and undisturbed until the silent was broken by a small robotic voice saying "_You got mail_", a white window opened. The sound of footsteps was heard as they were brought down against the floor, each step coming nearer towards the room.

A young woman came into the room, her face hidden from view as she took a seat on the bed. Her left light skinned hands setting themselves on the laptop keyboard. One hand gracefully moved one long slender finger around the mouse touch pad. The arrow moved towards the newly opened window and click on the "_Read_" button. Another larger window opened, the young woman scrolled the page down and read the contents.

After what seemed like forever, one of the hands rose up and covered the young woman's mouth, which at the moment, seemed to be open in a gasp. She quietly stood up and made her way towards the window. She silently leaned against the frame of the window and looked outside. The breeze quietly pushed against her, the curtain flowing around her.

'_It's been six years since that day…that horrible day in which time brutally separated us from each other' _she watched children run from one place to another, the sun slowly setting in the background. '_And then we were reunited two years ago, only to have fate pull us apart for the second time…but just as we were losing hope, a miracle happens…' _She turned to look at the laptop, which still held the email open. '_We are given a second chance…' _

A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the opened email. The three simple words still fresh in her mind.

"_I found him."_

_-Sasuke_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Troubled- Spirit:** _Hey! Like I said before, I know it's short! Even shorter than the first chapter for the previous fic, I know. But anymore and it might have ruined things! So please forgive? T-T I'm sorry! R & R!_


	2. Note

Alrighty then, I'm adding this chapter just for the hell of it since the links that were sent out were sent to

http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3024582 / 3 /

A thrid chapter in other words. So ignore this and continue on onto the next chapter side thingy XD


	3. Chapter 1

_**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?_**  
_Rating_**_: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime._

* * *

**Dedication**

_**Firstly To my futago (**__**SasuNaru1025**__**) Love you!! Hope you get your service back!! I did this because of you XD Love you!!**_

**_And my readers_** whom I have kept waiting for a long time now ( A year and 22 days to be exact). I'd like to apoligize for that. I just had such a big writer's block that I would start writing and never finish. I just started writing this one and somehow it came together. Liek some of it had been written weeks before and just pasted together like a puzzle. So Yeah. Tell me what you think .

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep… 

"_How is he doctor?"_

_A sigh could be heard followed by muffled sounds. "He's okay" a deep voice answered "The reason why he responded like that to you is because he has amnesia"_

_Silence was all that answered. "It's going to be a bit difficult, and we can't determine yet if it's temporary or permanent. Only time will tell, all we can advice you is for you to take him to familiar places. Places that hold a deep meaning to him, hopefully that will help him remember."_

"_Can we go then?" _

"_Yes you can, just go to the front office along with him and you'll be given the release papers." _

_Foots steps were heard followed by the sound of a door opening then closing. _

_A smirk was seen, "perfect…" …_

* * *

'…_where…am I?' _

_Blue eyes opened. _

"_Sasuke!! Wait up damn it!"_

'…_It's me again…'_

_He watched as his younger self ran across an open field. His blond locks bouncing up and down as he ran. A wide grin was plastered on his younger self's face as he headed towards another person. _

_He turned to look at the other boy. A raven haired young boy._

'…_Who's that…?'_

_A dark shadowed covered the raven haired boy. Nothing but a smirk was seen as the raven haired boy turned to wait for his younger self._

'_His face…why can't I see his face…?'_

_He watched as his younger self continued to run after him, until he caught him with a tackle. But just as he was coming into contact, he himself appeared in the fields. He quickly turned around, his eyes scanning the area. He was searching for something. Not a something but rather a someone. _

'_Where is he?' he heard himself as. He continued to search until he found him. There, a couple of feet away from him. Standing within the shadows as it covered his face. Yet instead of the smirk from before, a smile had settled itself on the raven boy's face._

_A smile that made his heart ache for some reason. He stood there looking at the other and carefully watched him. He saw as the other stretched out his hand to him, inviting him to join him by his side. That's when he saw it, the raven haired boy was slowly moving away from him. _

_He felt a panic fill his body. Not again. He couldn't leave him again. He felt his legs move, he was running. He was running towards him with his own hand stretched out before him, trying to get a hold of the other's hand. _

"_Wait!!" he ran faster "Wait!! Don't leave me again!!"_

_He saw the other's smile falter, his smile turning unto a sad one which caused him to run faster. "Wait for me!!"_

"_SAS-"_

* * *

"-UKE!" 

A body shot upwards on the bed. Sweat clinging to his body as short breaths escaped his lips. His forehead was damped with sweat, causing it his hair to stick to it.

A sigh escaped his lips as his hand ran through his blonde locks. His eyes closed momentarily as a cool breeze entered through the window next to him; the cool wind refreshing his heated skin. He then let his body fall backwards; a soft thud was heard as his body meet against the mattress. He opened his eyes then, his once clear blue eyes had darkened. "That dream again…" he murmured, the back of his hand rested against his forehead.

He just laid there listening to the soft sounds of cars passing by once in awhile and the laughter of children as they played outside. He tilted his head to his left, his eyes resting on the digital clock that rested on his nightstand next to his bed. '1:09pm' it read.

His frowned slightly, by now his boyfriend would have woken him up. Yet he hadn't. His frown deepened slightly before he pushed himself up again. He lifted the covers off his body and threw them aside before getting out of bed.

He stretched, a groan escaping from his lips as he felt his sleeping muscles awaken. He yawned once more before returning to his normal posture and heading for the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He quickly undressed and entered the shower that he had started minutes before. He let the water run against his body as he soaked in it. _'It's been over a years since the accident'_ he lifted his head upwards. His face stood facing straight at the shower head. '_Ever since the accident I haven't been able to remember much'_

He opened his eyes again before he started to clean himself. _'Once in awhile I'll get flashbacks that come as dreams.'_

He shampooed his hair, scrubbing his scalp as he spread the shampoo in his hair. _'But I can never see their faces'. _He quickly rinses his hair before he started to lather his body with soap. _'And yet…when ever I ask Gaara about them…he always finds away to avoid answering me…'_

He washed of his body before turning off the water and stepping out of the tub. He dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He approached the sink and with his hand he rubbed off the fog from the mirror.

His reflection starred back at him. His once short spiky blond hair had now grown. Locks of it nearly covered his eyes, while the back stood spiky as ever. His whisker birthmarks were darker than before. He lifted his hand and played with the front of his hair before he heard his phone ring.

He looked out to the room before making his way towards it. He looked around once he was in the room, trying to figure out where he had put the phone at. After poking around in the pile of clothes that was next to the bed he found it. He looked at the caller id and frowned as it displayed 'Private'. He thought about ignoring it but decided against it and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"….."

"Hello?" he frowned.

"….Naruto" a dark heavy voice replied. His lips opened in a soundless gasp as his eyes widened. _'No…It couldn't be…'_

* * *

_**Troubled Spirit:** Review and tell me what you think! . _

_umm. join my site too?_

http // www. freewebs . com / narutoyaoilover /


	4. Chapter 2

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, been awhile huh? Well see, I was supposed to update awhile back, but my computer didn't allow me to access fanfiction, and I'm really sorry about that! I tried going at school but since I'm currently taking both college and high school classes it is impossible. So now that I'm on break for about two weeks (make that one) I'll be posting at least two chapters or three. (Depending if I get my homework done)

Well since my computer is fixed (for how long, I'm not sure) I'll be on more. Anyway, so that you guys can contact me personally, I decided to create a Myspace especially for this. I'm a Myspace addict T.T So I should be on all the time, and it allows you guys to poke at me until I post another chapter :P So if you guys want, add me at:

_http/ www (dot) Myspace (dot) com/ sinfulpleasuresfics _

_Add a '.' Where it says dot and remove the spacing ._

_Enjoy! R&R_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto groaned "What do you want Shika?" he pouted, he was sure the lazy boy wouldn't call him since he was…well lazy.

"_Did you forget Naruto?"_ he heard his friend's usual bored tone. He was about to reply when he heard shuffling around and other noises before hearing someone else. _"Where were you blondy?_" he heard.

"Dog breath, give the phone back to Shikamaru" he glared at no one in particular as his hand ran through his head.

"_Shut up Naruto"_ he heard the other say. He turned around and walked towards his bed before sitting on it. _"Troublesome_" he heard his other friend murmur out loud in the background.

"_Fine, see if Shikamaru tells you about the awesome display we saw today"_ he heard the other grinning.

"Display?" he said interested.

"_I knew you'd like to know"_

He heard the other say as he chuckled.

He was about to retort when he heard the front door open. He looked at this closed door "Hey, look I'll call you later okay? Gaara is home" he said as he opened a drawer from his night stand.

"_Okay lover boy, don't forget about the meeting at the park on Western. 3:15"_

He agreed before hanging up. He quickly grabbed a black shirt and slipped it on before grabbing a pair of blue jeans and putting them on. He ruffled his hair, spiking them in every direction before going to his door.

He opened it and saw his boyfriend throwing his things on the couch, a cell phone held to his ear.

"Yeah…Keep me updated on his whereabouts" he silently watched as he took off his jacket, still talking into the phone. "…lead him on until you're sure he's off our trail". Naruto frowned as he heard this. Was his boyfriend in something illegal?

"Okay…bye" with that he hung up, throwing the cell phone onto the couch with a bit of force.

"Something wrong Gaara?" Naruto made his presence known to his lover, who quickly turned to him. "Of course not"

He stood there simply examining his boyfriend. He walked up to him before running his hand through his lover's red locks, messing his hair up more. "Must be windy if your hair is this messed up" he said grinning, looking into a pair of pale emerald eyes.

"Use those lips for something better" was the reply.

A pale hand snaked around his neck, pulling him down. Pale lips met with tanned once as they worked against each other in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, the couple split up.

"Where are you going?" Gaara said as his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm going to meet with the guys since I didn't see them all day, you know?" he said as he picked up his light sweater. He grabbed a hold of his cell phone and slipped it inside his pocket.

"Which reminds me" he said, a frown appearing on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He watched as his boyfriend, who had sat down on the couch while he was getting his sweater, looked at him without really saying and just shrugging.

"Thought you needed a break from school" Naruto merely looked at him before approaching him. He started at his boyfriend for a moment before lifting his hand and resting it against Gaara's forehead. "Hmm" he hummed "No fever" he said perplexed.

Gaara looked at him before smirking "Either you go or I make you stay here all day" Naruto stuck his tongue before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He moved away and made his way towards the door. "Later" he said before closing the door behind him.

Gaara merely sat there before frowning.

"Damn Uchiha"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_He grinned as he walked past the doors, his body immediately responding to the loud music that was being played. He was greeted by a knowing smile from the bouncers. He nodded to them in acknowledgement. _

_He came here often after his lover fell asleep. He couldn't remember exactly when he started coming, but he was sure it was a little after the accident. He frowned, he came here to forget not to remember and muse over the past. _

_He walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools as he peered out into the crowd. He watched as the others dance gracefully and sensually. Normally he could careless about these things and whenever Naruto invited him, he would decline. Yet he always found the need to come here on weekend nights, whenever his boyfriend was to drunk to notice his absence. _

_He continued to watch others dance when his eyes landed on a young man around his age. His head decorated with dark brown locks, his skin was fair and his hazel eyes shinned with envy as he watched others dance. He smirked before standing up and making his way through the mass of people. _

_It wasn't long before he reached the other man. He rested a hand on his shoulder and brought his lips to the other's ear. _

"_Care to dance?" he whispered huskily. _

_The other almost jumped in surprise, his face flushing as he looked at the red head. He amusingly watched as the younger man nodded nervously. He smirked; he was going to be fun to break. _

_He pulled the smaller man onto the dance floor by his hand. He couldn't help but grin inside as he watched the other grind against his body at the beat of the music. He wasn't as innocent as he looked. As he grinded his hips against the other man's behind, he caught sight of someone. He stilled his movements as he recognized the other man. _

_He frowned at him before turning to the younger man in front of him that looked at him with curiosity. He smirked at him before leaning down and taking his earlobe between his teeth. He nibbled on it slightly, causing the other man to shiver slightly before he spoke into his ear. "I'm Gaara" he blew softly into his ear "text me anytime." He slipped a piece of paper in his pants before turning and walking away._

_He frowned as he made his way to the back exit, where his car would be parked at. Just as he passed the door, he heard his name._

"_Gaara!" _

_He smirked as he stopped in front of his car. He turned slowly to see a young man around his age. Even after all these years he could still recognize the other male. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still as dark as ever, but had grown. His skin was still as pale as his but slightly darker. _

"_What a coincidence…Sasuke" he let out the other man's name roll of his tongue like sweet honey. He watched amusingly as the other glared hard him, his dark onyx eyes boring into him. "It's not nice to stare you know" he said softly. _

"_Fuck you" he heard the other reply. He was about to make his way towards Gaara but was stopped when two bouncers grabbed him._

"_My my my, what a foul mouth you have there Uchiha" he turned to his side as he made his way around to the side of his car. He heard as Sasuke struggled to get free._

"_Don't you fucking dare leave" Sasuke growled at him "Where is he Gaara?"_

_Gaara opened the door. He turned to look at Sasuke "He's where he's suppose to be" he said. "I would tell you where, but we can't afford to have you stalking him, now can we?" with that said, he got inside the car and closed the door. _

_Sasuke's voice became muffled as he turned on the car. He gave Sasuke on last smirk before driving away. From the car mirror Gaara could see Sasuke beating up the bouncers, freeing himself._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

No matter what he did, he knew Sasuke would eventually find them. He bit his lip until blood was drawn. He couldn't take the risk of Sasuke finding Naruto. He knew that with him around, Naruto would regain his memories. He frowned as he leaned back against the couch. There was no option, they had to move.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Troubled- Spirit: I was originally going to post this up as a Christmas present, but my computer was acting gay T.T So It's a late Christmas present .


	5. Chapter 3

He frowned as he scanned the room

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **Sooooo sorry I took so long to post! I had this chapter in my head for a long time, but I could never type it up. Argh! I hate school! I was overloaded with homework for the past month T.T That really sucked! And then I had this eight page essay due about a week ago, and guess what? My teacher deemed it plagiarized! He said I copied it from Wiki. Ha! Like that would ever happen. T.T I hate this! So I have to redo it! Anyway, anyone willing to be my beta, not only for the story but for my paper also? XD Someone who's willing to actually make my essay work? Lol My betas disappeared on me, so I have no one to proof read my stuff. So yeah, volunteers

Well since my computer is fixed (for how long, I'm not sure) I'll be on more. Anyway, so that you guys can contact me personally, I decided to create a Myspace especially for this. I'm a Myspace addict T.T So I should be on all the time, and it allows you guys to poke at me until I post another chapter :P So if you guys want, add me at:

_http/ / www (dot) Myspace (dot) com/ sinfulpleasuresfics _

_Add a '.' Where it says dot and remove the spacing ._

_Enjoy! R&R_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"_Naaarrrruuutttttooooo!!" _

Blue eyes fluttered open.

"_Come on dobe, we don't have all day…"_

'…_it's them again…' _

Two faceless people stood before him.

"_Look at what I got you Naruto!" _

'…_Why…can't I remember them…?'_ warm wind danced across his skin, making his clothes flutter against the wind. He watched as the young pink haired girl searched her pockets.

"_Don't give it to the dobe just yet, Sakura" _The other individual said, his pale arm sticking inside his pockets. His raven hair moved across the soft wind; a small smile on his lips.

"_Oh yeah! Sorry Naruto! You'll just have to figure it then" _

'_No…'_ a tan hand stretched out _'Please…'_

"_Don't worry dobe…you'll figure it out…" _Naruto watched as the smile saddened as he started to dissolve.

"_You can do it Naruto…for us…"_

'_No…wait' _he reached for them once more as they continued to disappear. _'Please…don't let me go back…not again…' _

He could feel his body become weak as the darkness started to engulf him. _'Sakura!!' _he felt himself start to panic as he held on to their memory. He stopped as he watched the raven's lips move.

'_Sasuke…' _his eyes slowly closed.

'_I love you dobe…'_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

He sighed.

Why was he here again?

"You guuuuyyysss…." He whined. "I'm hungry, let's go to Mitsuwa"

"You want us to drive all the way to Mitsuwa just to stuff your fat ass?"

"Aww, Shika. That's mean!" he said pouting "besides, Gaara always takes me when I want too…"

"But I'm not your boyfriend am I?" a lazy voice called out.

He pouted even more "You're so cruel Shika!" He turned to his dark haired friend.

"Whatever" was his only reply.

Naruto let out a loud sighed as he threw himself onto the grassy ground. He quietly started at the clear blue sky, watching as the clouds rolled by. He lifted his hand and stretched it before him as he reached outwards to the sky.

He closed his eyes as he felt a gust of warm wind engulf him, breathing in as much as possible. He really liked the spring that came after a very cold winter. He continued to watch the sky until he felt something heavy land on his stomach.

"Akamaru!!"

Naruto flew forward as his body was disposed of any air. He swears he could see the light at this point.

"Oh shit… are you okay Naruto?" he could hear his friend.

"Akamaru! Get off that kid right now!" he could faintly hear stranger's voice. It wasn't long before the weight was pulled off.

Someone helped him sit up, allowing him to take deep shallow breaths. "What the hell was that?!" his voice came out hoarsely.

Someone chuckled softly beside him "Sorry about that…Akamaru usually isn't like this" Naruto looked to his side to see a dark haired boy crouched next to him. He had two red triangle shaped stripes on each cheek, and wore a sheepish grin. Next to him a white hair dog stood next to him, wagging his tail.

He merely gave him a blank stare "You really need to lay that dog off the food" He then let out a yelp as Akamaru bit him in the hand. "Hey you stupid dog!!"

"Don't call my dog stupid!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Shikamaru sighed for the tenth time that day. Naruto was always so…troublesome. He reluctantly looked over at his blond haired friend as he and the other insulted each other. He slowly walked over to his friend, and grabbed him by his collar. He murmured a 'I'm sorry for his actions' to the other before dragging away his friend.

This really was getting annoying. Why was he Uzumaki's friend in the first place?

"Shikamaru!! Let me go damn it! I'm going to kick his ass!!" he heard the other struggle as he walked away with him.

"I'm telling Ino to dump your ass!! You just wait!"

Oh yeah.

Cause he's Ino's 'brother'.

Oh well.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto continued to struggle against the other as he was being dragged. _Literally._ He looked ahead as he frowned. He'd figure out a way to get Shikamaru back, just he wait! He sighed, there was no point fighting against the other. When Shikamaru wanted, he could hold onto you for dear life. He pouted before looking around, as he tried to make the best of the situation.

That's when he saw him.

Dark blue raven hair that spiked up at the back and two bangs on the side of a delicate yet firm face. Almost _exactly_ as he did in his dream, even the same erotic yet delicate frame that seemed to have grown taller and more firm. His body was covered in a business suit.

It couldn't be.

It was only his imagination…right?

He willed for the other to turn around, he needed to see his eyes. He needed to see if they were the same cold dark onyx eyes from his dream that seemed to see right into the very core of his soul every time he looked at him.

As if reading his mind, he turned. The same eyes that hunted him in his dream focused on someone that seemed to be walking with. He watched as his eyes darkened as he glared as his companion.

…._Sa…Sasu…_

He felt his whole being shaken with despair. He felt his body pull forward but was stopped as Shikamaru kept pulling him away, further and further from the raven.

His mind raced as he began to struggle to get away from the hands that were pulling away from the dark haired man. He heard his friend stop; he took this chance and somehow slipped away from him.

He heard the other call after him as he ran away from him and towards the raven. He couldn't explain the despair he felt, the angst that filled ever fiber in this body. Was it possible? Could it be that this guy was someone he knew in his past and not just someone he made up in his mind? He continued to run and reached the place he had seen the raven at.

His eyes quickly scanned the crowd that had filled up the streets until he caught a glance of raven spiked hair across the street. He quickly made way towards him, almost getting hit by a car as he crossed on green light. He pushed his way through the crowd in search for the other

He had to find him!

He soon caught sight of him, but the more he got closer, the further they were parted by the crowd. "Sa…Sasu…" he started to call but hesitated. It wasn't until he saw the raven further and further lost himself among the crowd. "Sasuke!" his voice losing itself among the chatter of the people.

He heard heavy breathing behind him. He knew it was Shikamaru. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in some way. '_What am I thinking? Of course it was only in my head! Sasuke isn't real…Gaara told me I knew no one by that name.'_

"Why did you run away like that Naruto?" he heard his lazy friend answer.

He opened his mouth to tell him, but nothing came out. He settled with merely shaking his head. "I thought I saw the ice cream man, guess I was wrong" he grinned sheepishly, hiding his sullenness.

He received a glare from Shikamaru as he was grabbed by the ear and pulled down to the subway.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Sasuke!"

He stilled. Someone had called his name and it sounded so much like Naruto's voice. He turned around quickly. His eyes scanning all around him but he only saw other people in their phones or chatting with a friend as they walked past by, never noticing a golden head submerging into the subway.

He let out a shallow breath. It couldn't be. Not with Gaara being present.

"Sasuke?" He heard his business partner ask.

He shook his head lightly before continuing on his way. He heard the other murmured an 'okay'

He looked down to the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_**Troubled-Spirit:**_ Review? Please? :'(


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I'm currently working on chapter four. High school/College is killing me so I haven't had proper time to get this chapter done. Anyway, the reason for this whole "Author's Note" is that I need a beta. My original beta from "Light in Darkness" has pulled the vanishing act on me for a long time now. So yeah, I needs a beta .

So if you're interested, please contact me through a review, PM or by emailing me.

Or for those who have myspace, send me a message too.

/sinfulpleasuresfics

So yeah, and you have the liberty to bother me until I update as well : P

I'm already half done with chapter four so look forward to it!!

Owari!

.


	7. Chapter 4

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Author's Note: Well I'm still looking for a beta so please contact me! T.T

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Chapter 4**

He felt his hands over his body. He hissed as his lovers cold hands rested against his heated skin. He knew he wore a smirk at his reaction.

"Naruto" he loved how he said his name. It was always filled with lust and want, with desire and need. He looked up, his blue cerulean eyes met dark onyx eyes. He could see the need and yet the adoration from those eyes.

His lover grinded against him, causing their gaze to part; he watched as the raven shift lower.

"Ahh" his lips parted as a wet tongue played with his hardened nipples. Perfect lips enclosing around the darkened nub while a pale hand played with the other nub. His body arched upwards, pushing his body against the others.

He felt more than saw as his pale lover moved lower. He closed his eyes as he anticipated what was to come next. He let out a moan as cool hands wrapped around his member, his tan long fingers entangled themselves in his lover's raven hair. Soon enough he felt a wet mouth wrapped around his rock hard member.

"Ahh" he threw his head back against the pillows. His forehead was covered in sweat, causing his blond locks to stick to it. His breathing was shallow and fast, he felt it at the peak as his lover's tongue made work of his shaft.

"_Dobe"_

He felt the growing knot in his stomach tightened and soon he felt his release. His vision faded to white as he lost himself in a wave of pleasure.

"_Sasuke"_

His lover's body stilled above him, he opened his eyes to look at his lover. He almost gasped at what he saw. There was no raven haired, onyx eyed lover. There was only Gaara.

He felt hollow and somewhat guilty. Why should he feel guilty? After all, Gaara was his lover…so why…?

He watched as the red-head moved away from him to sit at the edge of the bed, away from him.

He closed his eyes before opening them and sitting up against the pillows. He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"G…Gaara…? I'm sorry…I really didn't mean it! I swear!" he tried to reach out to his lover but found himself touching air.

Gaara had stood up, not looking at Naruto.

A soft sighed emerged from pale lips as his lover turned to look at him. "It's okay"

Naruto let out a breath in relief. Yet, even though he should feel happy, he felt saddened.

'_What's going on with me…?_'

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_May 19, 2008_

_Journal,_

_I did it again. It's been awhile since it's happened but ever since I thought I saw that guy, I've had hallucinations of him being the one to make love to me and not Gaara. And today was much worse. I actually fantasized about him as Gaara and I were 'involve'. I don't know what's going on. Am I going crazy? I thought Gaara was going to be mad since you know how jealous he gets, but surprisingly he just said "It's okay"_

_Why it that he didn't react like he usually does. I just know that this new Gaara is different and slightly weird. But oh well. All I know is that I need to find out who this Sasuke is, but without a last name I really can't get much information. I know asking Gaara to help is useless because he thinks it's caused by the accident. I really don't know what to do. I guess I'll just take this one step at a time._

_I got to go. Shikamaru is here. He'll tease me about the journal keeping thing. Shows what he knows! _

_Owari! ._

_P.S. Ramen here I come!! _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_I remember the birds chirping loudly from my window. I can see the rays of the sun resting against the bed sheets as I reluctantly open my eyes. I can remember feeling happy, really happy. All I know is that there was someone next to me in the bed. Someone who made me really happy at knowing he was still with me in bed._

_My lips moved as I called out his name. But I can't hear the name. Why? _

_I felt the bed shift as the body next to me moved. He was facing me…but I couldn't see his face. I can only see his pale lips and his face was framed with raven locks. Who is he…? _

_Sasuke…?_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Oi!" he called out as he saw a blond haired young woman sitting on the swing.

Pale blue eyes rested on him, she smiled at him as he approached.

"Naruto!" she called out as she lifted a hand to wave at him.

"Hey Ino! Where's that lazy boyfriend of yours?" he asked as he stopped a few feet away from her. She shrugged.

"He's probably back at home taking his afternoon nap" she smiled. She jumped off the swing, and hugged him. "One Week until your birthday runt!" she squeezed him against her.

He felt as if he was being crushed by a boulder, "I-Ino…can't…breath!" he managed to murmur the words out as he struggled against her hold.

Ino blinked and quickly let go with a small 'oops', she looked at him sheepishly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Seriously Ino, you're like a man!" he spitted out as he struggled to control his breathing. The moment those words left his lips, he quickly scanned the park for a quick escape. He waited for her to start insulting him but noticed he attention was elsewhere. He looked up and saw her staring at a young guy with a dog.

"Wait a minute…that's the guy!" he exclaimed "Kiba!"

In response he got a wave as the figure approached them. "Hey Naruto, didn't expect to run into you so soon"

Ino looked at Naruto questionably, "Naruto?"

Naruto grinned before looking at Ino. "Ino, this is Kiba. He's a guy I bumped into awhile ago with Shikamaru…Well more like his dog bumped into me" he murmured as he glared at the dog besides the dark-haired young man.

Kiba merely smirked. "So what are you doing here?"

"We're here to eat before heading over to my house to study for a college finals" Ino said as she crouched down so that she was at Akamaru's level. She touched his nose with her finger tip before petting him. "Cute" she murmured as she scratched him behind his ears.

Kiba smirked proudly at her comment before turning to Naruto, "How about I tag along for a bit?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by 'Don't You Ever Stop" ring tone. He looked dumbfounded at Kiba.

Kiba blushed a bit, "What?! They're a good group!" he exclaimed as he dug into his phone. He took a blue Motorola Z phone and checked who was calling.

"Crap" he turned to Naruto and Ino and smiled in apology as he turned around to answer the call.

"Kiba"

'_Come to the office'_

"As in n-"

_Click._

Kiba was cut off by the end tone. "Stupid Uchiha!" he cursed him under his breath as he glared at his phone. Why did he have to call just when he was going to get his food…?

Naruto stilled at the name. _'U…chiha?' _That last name seemed so familiar and yet so unfamiliar.

He watched as Kiba put away his phone and turned to face them.

"I have to go…Work calls" he grinned at them, "It was nice meeting Ino, later Naruto." Before turning and walking away.

Naruto wanted to call out to him and ask him about the person who he talked to. But he couldn't, he'd look strange asking. Was he simply supposed to say _"Hey, I think I know that person even though I don't know him, can I talk to him?" _Yeah, real smooth… He would look like a lunatic.

So he resorted to name calling.

"Later dog breath!" Naruto called after him. He grinned when he received the finger salute.

Ino merely smiled before grabbing a hold of the Naruto who was in daze staring off after Kiba.

"Gaara won't be happy to hear you're checking other guys out Naruto" Ino said as she dragged her blond companion after as they left the park. '_3…2…1'_

"WHAT?!"

He was so predictable.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Troubled-Spirit: lol So a little more in sight with Naruto and the others. I love Ino and Shika together so I decided to add them in. Sorry Tem/Shika lovers, I just can't see them like that T.T I tried, I really did.


	8. Chapter 5

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **Sooooo sorry I took so long to post! As you can tell, my computer really hates me, to the point that it dies on me constantly, which causes my absense in a long time. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kind of pointless but it's needed for the next chapter. Things get juicier :P

Anyway, so that you guys can contact me personally, I decided to create a Myspace especially for this. I'm a Myspace addict T.T So I should be on all the time, and it allows you guys to poke at me until I post another chapter :P So if you guys want, add me at:

_http/ / www (dot) Myspace (dot) com/ sinfulpleasuresfics _

_Add a '.' Where it says dot and remove the spacing ._

_Enjoy! R&R_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

_**Chapter 5: Problem and a possible solution**_

"…and so when the data packets from different domains, it's called a collision domain."

He yawned.

No matter how many times he told himself to pay attention, he could not. He lazily watched the teacher as he walked about the class, lecturing on switches and configuration and what not. He really was going to kill Gaara for keeping him up.

He noticed his boyfriend acting weird and on the phone all the time and when ever he asked him about it, all he got for an answer was hot sex in the middle of wherever they were at.

He sat up, leaning against the chair, only to wince. He was so going to kill him.

"Okay class, subnets 9 & 10 are due Friday along with Assignment 5. Since there was no class this Monday and we missed lecture time, we will be taking a short quiz instead of the regular test. You are dismissed."

Naruto yawned once more as he slowly got up from his desk. He gathered his materials before making his way out. He looked ahead of him, lushes of green tress spread across the land. He sighed before making his way across the campus towards the parking lot.

'I can't wait to get home and see Gaara'

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS_

_Naruto…_

He's back.

__

Naruto…

Why do I keep hearing you…?

__

Naruto…

You don't exist…so why…?

__

…Naruto…

…Why…?

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS_

"What do you mean we're leaving?!" Naruto started at his boyfriend as he sat on the sofa in front of him. Pale emerald eyes stared back at him. So much for waiting to get home and seeing his boyfriend.

"You heard me. There's nothing to discuss." Gaara stood up and moved around Naruto towards their bedroom. "Start packing, we leave tomorrow afternoon"

Naruto could not believe this. Alright, so they had moved two times already but it didn't mean he had been happy about it. He only followed his boyfriend because he was the only one who knew him. Because of the constant moving, he could never hold on to friendship as he wanted.

"What if I told you I don't want to leave?" he calmly called out to his red head lover. "I have my studies here, Gaara. I finally have friends and I don't want to lose them…"

He watched as the other stopped midway, right at the doorway. He watched as the other turned to look at him. "Either you come with me, or we end it here Naruto. Simple as that. You can make friends where ever we go"

Naruto couldn't believe it. "You want to break up with me…" he said is more as a statement than a question.

"No, but you'll force me too"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh dryly at him. "Force you too? You don't even know where we're going!" he really didn't know him anymore. "You don't even care about what I feel Gaara!"

Naruto felt himself get angrier by the minute. He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I'm not going to argue with you Naruto. It's your decision" with that, Gaara walked into the room and closed the door.

Naruto felt like he'd been slapped. Did Gaara really not care about how he felt? He simply stared at the door before making his to the door. He needed to think.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto walked aimlessly through the streets. He did love Gaara…right? So if he loved him, he should follow him…right? Naruto shook his head. No! He had enough with moving around just because Gaara wanted too. He was tired of making friends over and over and never staying enough to enjoy things. He hated to catch up on works that he missed.

Naruto was confused. He felt the need to be with Gaara, but lately he questioned why? Was it for love? Or was it because he was the only one who could give Naruto his past?

He could still remember waking up at the hospital bed.

It was snowing that day….

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Where…am I…?

__

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My body hurts…ugh…

__

The sound of faint voice floated around him. Tan eye lids fluttered as they struggled to open. With a few more tries, they open to reveal deep blue eyes. Blue eyes that scanned around the insanely white room.

He didn't move at first but red caught his wondering eyes.

Who is that…?

__

He shifted his left hand towards the figure in front of him.

A pale hand grasped the shaking tan hand.

"Naruto! You're okay!"

Na…ru…to…?

__

"Who…are you?" his voice came out hoarsely.

He watched confused as the red head's expression went from shocked to glee.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto sighed.

After waking up, Gaara refused to tell him a lot. He seemed to hesitate answering every time he asked a question.

He frowned.

Was it possible that Gaara was hiding something from him?

He shook his head. He could figure this out later, but first he needed to figure out what he was going to do about the moving. He really didn't want to go.

He continued to wonder around the city before deciding to go see Kiba.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

He arrived at his house, knocking on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, he knocked again.

He heard a loud thump before hearing other objects moving about.

He snickered as he heard the other curse before opening the door. A grumpy Kiba stared out at him. His hair was a messed up, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked tired.

Naruto chuckled "what happened to you?!"

All he received for a response was the finger salute before Kiba moved away from the door and into the apartment.

Naruto entered after him, closing the door behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Kiba sighed as he laid on his bed. He was told to take in Naruto and bring him back to the office. But how was he going to do that? No matter how much he denied it, it wouldn't change the fact that he'd grown attached to the blond idiot. He just couldn't take him and throw him into something that made no sense.

After a year of knowing him, he realized the blond wasn't faking his amnesia like Sasuke had hoped. His memories never returned either and his "_majesty"_ was getting tired of this waiting.

Now that he had Naruto in his apartment, he had to choose whether or not to take action and carry out his mission.

He listened carefully to Naruto as he talked about what had happened between him and his lover.

That's when it hit him.

"Well man, that sucks." He started out casually "It's not fair to you and you shouldn't let him control you like that" He pretended to think for a moment before smirking.

He sat straighter before speaking "You know, you could always move in here and let him go his way" He pointed out to his apartment "I have no one here but myself and Akamaru. And you know I have an extra room here"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"I don't know Kiba…" Naruto murmured. "I mean I'd like too, but Gaara is still my lover.."

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo, Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

He watched as Kiba searched his pockets for his cell phone. Laughing as he ended up on the floor, while checking the screen name.

"Crap, hold on Naruto"

He sat silently as Kiba walked out of the room, nothing but soft murmurs were heard. After a few minutes, his friend came back.

"Sorry about that, my boss was being a bitch" Kiba gave him a grin. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Whipped" Naruto murmured under his breath before his face met with Kiba's pillow. They talked awhile longer before Naruto decided to leave.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Thanks Kiba, for hearing me out" Naruto grinned "I don't know what I would do without you"

Kiba smiled "you'd probably be a cheap whore somewhere on the streets" he dodge a punch before waving his hands in front of him in surrender. "But seriously man, my offer stands. You can always come and live with us"

Naruto smiled back "Thanks" He waved before turning around and making his way towards his apartment.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Aah!"

Naruto stopped. He started at the door silently before another scream erupted from his apartment. "What the-"

He quickly inserted the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He didn't bother closing the door or even removing the key. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, where the noise came from.

His blue eyes widened in shock.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

troubled-spirit: I know, lame right? Well it's needed so bear with me :P


	9. Chapter 6

Naruto…

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **Like I said before, my computer hates me eternally. It's still dead! T.T And I have been drowned in homework from high school and college. Eww T.T

Again, so you guys can contact me personally, I decided to create a Myspace especially for this. I'm a Myspace addict T.T So I should be on all the time, and it allows you guys to poke at me until I post another chapter :P So if you guys want, add me at:

_http/ / www (dot) Myspace (dot) com/ sinfulpleasuresfics _

_Add a '.' Where it says dot and remove the spacing ._

Or if you guys want to contact me directly or something and poke at me or just talk or something, you can directly email me at my phone at: **17736038725 tmomail . net**

**Please refrain from spamming me cause it will fill up my phone and I really don't want to deal with that. **

_Enjoy! R&R_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Aah!"

Naruto stopped. He started at the door silently before another scream erupted from his apartment. "What the-"

He quickly inserted the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He didn't bother closing the door or even removing the key. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, where the noises were coming from.

His blue eyes widened in shock.

Gaara was buried inside a brown haired male, who was bent across the table. He watched as his _lover_ fucked the other male while pumping his shaft at the same time.

"Aah!" the stranger moaned as his head was thrown back, Gaara thrusting into him.

He couldn't watch anymore.

"You bastard!" Naruto cried out as he advanced towards Gaara

He watched as Gaara quickly looked towards him, pulling away from the other. He only had enough time to back off before being punched in the face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the wooden door. He really didn't know what to think. He sighed heavily before raising his fist up to the door before knocking.

Minutes later, he came face to face with Kiba once more. He smiled sheepishly toward the other before raising the bag in his other hand. Kiba merely sighed softly and smiled before stepping to the side to let the blond in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"_I want to see him Kiba" _

He yawned softly, stretching his arms as he did.

"You can't. He's still asleep and he's had a rough night"

He turned to the side, staring at the door that separated him from the blond.

"_I don't care, I've waited enough __I__nuzuka" _

"Please wait a little longer Uchiha. Regardless of what you hired me for, I've become friends with him and I won't put him in this situation just after what he went through."

Why wasn't Sasuke ever patient?

"Do you really want to meet with him now and risk the chance to lose him? Just give it time Sasuke"

He was met with silence on the other line. He began thinking the other had hung up on him when he spoke.

"_When did you have in mind?" _

He smirked.

"I'm going to plan a party for next weekend. Come on over and 'accidently' bump into him. We can then take the original plan and put it to action"

He moved away from the couch and walked over towards the kitchen.

"Everything should move smoothly if Gaara doesn't interfere" he murmured.

He heard a 'hn' before a dial tone met his ear. He sighed and threw the phone over his shoulder and onto the couch. He couldn't wait until this was over, but all he hoped was that Naruto wouldn't be hurt in the process. He really didn't want to be the cause of the blonds' misery.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Trouble-Spirit: Okay so these few chapters are just fillers until the real action can begin . So bare with me and so sorry this is taking too long, blame my demonic computer T.T And evil professors.

Sooo, who wants to hear what's going on with Sasuke and Sakura? . anyone?


	10. Chapter 7

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **Like I said before, my computer hates me eternally. It's still dead! T.T And I have been drowned in homework from high school and college. Eww T.T

Again, so you guys can contact me personally, I decided to create a Myspace especially for this. I'm a Myspace addict T.T So I should be on all the time, and it allows you guys to poke at me until I post another chapter :P So if you guys want, add me at:

_http/ / www (dot) Myspace (dot) com/ sinfulpleasuresfics _

_Add a '.' Where it says dot and remove the spacing ._

Or if you guys want to contact me directly or something and poke at me or something, you can directly email me at my phone at: **17736038725 tmomail . net**

**Please refrain from spamming me cause it will fill up my phone and I really don't want to deal with that. **

_Enjoy! R&R_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

He grimaced.

The muffled sounds of music pulsed through the neighborhood as he drove. He really hated knowing that he was soon going to hear the full extent of the music once he reached the source. When Kiba said a party, he hoped he meant it was going to be small and quiet but apparently he was hoping for a miracle.

He mentally groaned when he caught sight of his destination. The entrance to the building was littered with bodies. He unbuckled himself from his car seat and took hold of his cell phone that was on the dashboard. He really hated parties.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was for Naruto before he grab hold of the handle and pulled on it to open the car door. He gracefully got out of the car and closed the door before he made his way towards the entrance. With a bit of effort, he was able to make it through the door and up the stairs. Too say the least; Sasuke wasn't too pleased with people pressing against him every ten seconds. How he loathed local parties.

After much searching, he was able to spot the entrance to Kiba's apartment. It wasn't so easy considering that every door on Kiba's floor was open and people were everywhere.

With a bit of effort, he moved around the floor towards the front door. After entering the apartment, his body pulsed at the rhythm of the music. He grimaced.

"Uchiha!"

He turned to his left; it was a miracle he could even hear over the pounding music. He scanned the area on his left, spotting a hand that seemed to wave as if its life depended on it.

"Idiot" he murmured under his breath

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What took you so long man?" Kiba exclaimed. They had left the party and were currently on the rooftop of the building.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, that I'm here. Where's Naruto?"

'_Geeh…right to the point…'_ Kiba thought. He sighed, it couldn't be helped. It _is_ Uchiha after all. He turned to his boss "He's currently somewhere near the food table"

Sasuke didn't even wait before taking off, down the stairs and towards the apartment.

Kiba could merely shake his head in amusement "Good luck…" he whispered into the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm not interested!" he practically screamed.

Why couldn't this guy simply understand what no means?

"Come on, we can get out of here and enjoy ourselves…somewhere… private?"

He mentally groaned, he was to the point of exploding. He felt a hand rest on his knee, moving slowly upwards. '_That's it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!'_

He was about to raise his hand to punch the other guy when he saw a pale hand reach other and remove the other guy's hand.

"Didn't you hear what he just said…?"

_Oh shit_

He quickly turned his head to meet the owner of the sweet exotic voice. He gasped. Before him was a young man around his age. He was as pale as the winter snow, tall and slender.

"Who are you?! Mind your own business!!" the other young man screamed out.

"It is my business, you just happen to be hitting on my boyfriend" the young man said. "Come Naruto, don't waste your time with trash"

Naruto stared dumbfounded before he was pulled away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He felt the stare on his back as he pulled the blond towards the entrance of the apartment. He mentally groaned. He hadn't meant for his name to slip from his lips. He felt the wrist in his hand begin to tug as they approached the stairway. He tightened it before turning to look at him, his breath leaving his body.

Two years had done wonders for Naruto. His hair nearly covered his eyes, while the back stood spiky as ever. His whisker birthmarks were darker than before. His body was lean and firm covered in a tight black shirt while loose black cargo pants hung around his hips. His eyes remained the same shade of blue that seemed to look into his soul.

"Who are you?"

He almost moaned at how deep and husky the blond's voice had become.

He took a silent breath before answering.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" he replied, slowly letting go of the wrist.

Naruto stilled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Troubled-Spirit: Omg, omg omg…WHY?! I hate this seriously. Either I kill my computer or school kills me. I finally have free time and I hope to post more often. But the likely hood of me being able too, is like slim. OMG! I graduate this year! :D


	11. Chapter 8

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: **_So how long has it been? Like 8 months since I last updated? Sorry T.T I've been distracted greatly by a certain raven haired young man lol unfortunately I've been busy with my boyfriend and we spend every day together since we started college this year. So yay us! I'm currently working toward being a CMA and hopefully advancing towards being a Physician Assistant (PA)_** Since I have a lot of free time during class, I'm hoping to be able to write more. But no promises because look where that's gotten me lol So yeah. Hopefully everything goes well. Enjoy and please R&R!! **

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

He felt like the whole world silenced around him.

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

His heart felt like it sped up, his hands started sweating and he had butterflies in his stomach. Why was it that all he could hear was his name?

"I-"he took a shaky breath. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was it that this man before him, had the same name as the one in his dream? He closed his mouth, staring at him a while longer.

It had to be a coincidence. He just happens to have the same name as his dream guy. He took a small breath to try and regain his composure before he spoke.

"Hello Uchiha" he offered a small smile and put in his hands into his pants. "I take it you're Kiba's boss?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He mentally sighed. He didn't know how would Naruto react and all he knew is that he didn't know if he was glad or worried about the simple reaction.

"Yes, I apologize if I offended you inside. It looked like you were having a bit of a problem and I couldn't help but try and rescue the friend of my rather annoying employee"

Naruto seemed to relax a little as he chuckled.

"Thanks and no offense taken. I really do appreciate you interfering, I was close to losing it and showing that guy a thing or two."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile softly, even after all these years and with amnesia, Naruto hadn't changed personality wise. He watched as Naruto stared at him before he shifted his eyes away from him, a small blush forming.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto felt his heart thump hard as he saw Sasuke smile. '_He looks so beautiful'_ he shocked himself before looking away. He felt his cheeks heat up. Why was this man affecting him so? He lifted his arm and crossed it over his tummy, holding onto the other arm. He couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous. He didn't understand these feelings but it felt nice.

"Umm" he cleared his throat "so what brings you to this party? You don't usually see your boss at your own party"

Sasuke smirked "I know, I actually wasn't going to come. But I needed a little break from work and I got curious"

Naruto looked back up at him and looked at him confused but said nothing. Sasuke continued to smirk, "What?"

Naruto shook his head before laughing a bit "You just don't seem the type to come to this type of party just because you got "curious"."

He watched Sasuke looked down the stair as he nodded "Actually, you're right." He turned to look at him. His breath got caught in his throat, the way those onyx eyes shone with lots of love and admiration. He had never seen such need and want in someone's eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"I actually came to get something I lost a long time. Something I have cherished and loved my whole life." He felt more than he saw, Sasuke move towards him.

He didn't stop until he was mere inches away from him. Naruto couldn't help but take a shaky breath as he felt the other's breath dance across his lips. What was going on? Why was it that he couldn't move? Why did it feel like _he _was the one Sasuke came for. Why is it that his eyes were closing as the other was lowered his face, his lips mere centimeters away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

CRASH!

Sasuke quickly came back to his senses. What was he doing? He pulled back as he felt Naruto jumped as he was startled. They looked to the bottom of the stairs and saw a drunken guy on the floor with a broken bottle of beer near him.

He turned to Naruto who looked more confused than startled. '_Fuck'_ he probably scared him. He was about to say something to the other when he felt his phone vibrate. He mentally cursed as he fished into his pocket to get his phone. He looked at the screen once he took it out.

_Office_

He frowned and flipped it open.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Uchiha. But we've been calling you for the past hour. There's a certain matter that needs your immediate presence. The Yami Corporation has called an immediate meeting between the CEO and all the board members. They're waiting for you"_

Sasuke frowned even more. "Hn" and hung the phone. He turned to Naruto who at this point was merely trying to look at everything other than Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto about my rude behavior. I want to apologize by taking you out to dinner sometime this week." He took out his wallet and took out a personal card. "If you accept my offer, please call me anytime."

Naruto accepted the card and briefly read through it. He watched as Sasuke put away the wallet and turn to him. "I need to go, but I'll look forward to hearing from you" with that Sasuke looked at him one last time and walked down the stairs.

Naruto was completely dumbfounded. He really didn't know what to think. He was so close to kissing Sasuke, he was kind of disappointed. This made him feel guilty, hadn't he been heart broken by Gaara not so long as an hour? Did that mean he really didn't love him? He didn't understand how this man could show up and make him feel these things. He'd never felt such a longing to be with someone, to be in there arms, and to be kissed into oblivious by such creamy colored lips.

Naruto groaned, leaning back against the wall. He laid his head against it and closed his eyes. '_What am I going to do…?'_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Troubled-Spirit: I hope you guys liked it. It's pretty long considering that they come out pretty short lol But yeah. What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 9

**Title**: Darkness in Light  
**Author**: Troubled-Spirit  
**Summary:** It's been two years since Naruto's disappearance, after a long and hard search, they find him. Now that they have a second chance at their friendship, and love (Sasuke and Naruto), will they be able to succeed?**  
Rating**: M  
**Pairings (s):** Parings will be changing throughout the story. But the final paring will be…Not telling! Lol  
**Feedback:** desired  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...  
**Note**: I have sucky grammar when it comes to big words! So sorry! And some of the characters might be OOC. I'll try my best not to make them OOC, but I can't guarantee it completely! There will be a few made-up characters along the way. So, bare with me!  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiii!!! So yay!! I finally got another chapter done. If you find any mistakes, my bad. Let me know! I'm currently in class so that's kind of messing w/ my head lol So it's rather longer than most in this story. I need a beta you guys. Anyone interested? I'm kinda having a writer's block at what to write next. So give me a little time ******** Other than that, read and review!**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"_Please Sasuke! Just one small picture!" _

_**Wasn't that his voice…? **_

"_Sakura!" _

_**Sakura…?**_

"_Tell Sasuke to please take one with us!" _

_**A picture…?**_

"_Come on Sasuke, just one!" _

_**Sasuke…**_

"_Why? It will only be a waste of time, eventually it will be forgotten or lost" _

**A chuckle rang through the darkness**

_**It is so like you teme…**_

"_Good memories will last forever! Believe it!"_

_**Don't they…Sasuke…? **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

He groaned as he shifted to his side. He brought his hand up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He blinked a bit before opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. He felt himself smile a bit. He couldn't explain it. He just felt so happy and relieved.

He lifted his hand up, his fingers trying to something. He wasn't sure but he felt the need to grab of hold of what wasn't there. Maybe it was the feeling he had or maybe it was the memory. He let his hand slowly drop as he stood up.

Maybe…just maybe one of these days he'll be able to remember those memories that made his heart ache with sadness and regret.

His gaze turned towards the door, trying to listen for his current flat mate. After he heard nothing, he threw the covers off of him and made his way to the edge of the bed.

He walked towards the door, rubbing his neck on the way. He slowly opened the door and was met with a letter taped to his door. He took it and was met with Kiba's chicken scratch writing.

_Hey Naruto!_

_I was waiting for you to get up but you never did you bum. I had to go to the office this morning, Uchiha needed to see me about something. If you wake up before one, meet me down there and we can go eat something. _

_Don't get lost so easily loser! _

_Kiba_

_P.S. 14__th__ floor, meeting room 18_

He frowned a bit; he was totally going to make him pay for their lunch. He looked at the clock hanging above the doorway leading in the kitchen.

_12:15_

He had just enough time to take a quick shower and call a cab to take him into town.

He made the call first before heading to the shower. He turned on the water and starting removing his clothes. After taking everything off, he pushed the shower curtain to the side and got in. He let out a small sigh as warm water ran down his tan body. He lifted his left hand and grabbed hold of it, pulling it closed.

He closed his eyes and raised his face, so that the water could run down his face.

"_Are we always going to stay friends?"_

His eyes snapped open.

"_We'll always be together, no matter what"_

His head leaned downwards, rain dripping on the sides of his face.

"_For once the dobe is right"_

He smiled sadly. '_But we didn't…did we…?'_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He looked outside of the car window. He had finished getting just in time as the taxi had arrived. He watched as the building of the city passed by. He really wasn't sure about going to Kiba's work place after what happened two days ago. He hadn't responded to Sasuke about setting a date to meet. He couldn't dismiss the fact that there was a immense attraction between the two but he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with another relationship after Gaara. He'd been with him for as long as he could remember.

He couldn't deny the fact that he really wanted to set up a date.

"We're here sir"

He turned to his right and saw a tall, elegant building that said "Uchiha Corporation."

He took out his wallet and took out a couple of bills before giving it to the cab driver.

"Thank you"

He got out of the car and made his way inside. He made his way past the reception desk and towards the elevators. After a couple of minutes, the doors opened on the 14th floor. He looked from left to right before stepping out of the elevator. He couldn't help but stare in awe. It wasn't like any office he'd seen. It was…big. He couldn't explain it any other way.

He walked up to the receptionist in the middle.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where meeting room 18 is?"

He watched as her pale colored cheeks tinted red and her pale gray eyes kept shifting from side to side.

"U-um, yes. It's d-down the left hall h-here. Turn right o-on the third hall w-way. It's the s-second door on the l-left" he smiled softly at her stuttering.

"Thank you.." he looked at her name tag "Hinata"

With that, he made his way down the left hall way. After following Hinata's exact direction, he came upon a door with the number "18" in the middle of it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So what are we going to do?"

He wasn't sure. He kept thinking about what had happened at the party and he couldn't help but feel betrayed in some sense. Naruto had almost let a complete stranger, or at least on side. Kiss him. Did he just go around like that? No, Naruto wasn't like that.

"I'm not going to force him to interact with you if he doesn't want too, Uchiha" he turned to look at Kiba.

"At the risk of your job?"

He watched him nod. He smirked; Naruto had a real loyal friend with this one. "I don't intend to force him, but I will have what I want"

Knock Knock.

He turned to look at the door.

"I believe he's here"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He walked in after receiving a "come in" from the other side of the door. And he knew exactly who gave the okay. How could he not? It was the same voice that ran in his head since two days ago. It was the same husky, deep, exotic voice that belonged to Kiba's boss.

He entered to see Kiba standing near the door and across from him sat the same man who made him turned to jelly on the stair ways. He couldn't help but get excited to see him.

"I'm sorry, I hope I was interrupting."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke smirked as he stood up. "Of course not, we were just finishing up"

He walked around the desk in front of him and stopped next to Naruto. "I hope you've considered my proposal the other day" his hand landing on Naruto's shoulder.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Sasuke_

_**A moan**_

He closed his eyes.

He felt the hand lower down his chest, Warm lips sucking and kissing down his neck. He inhaled deeply. He knew that scent. That scent that used to drive him crazy every time they used to make love. It was a mixture between earthly and a tint of mint. It was still addicted as it was when he first held him in his arms. Those lips that made him wither with pleasure every time it touched his skin. How much he longed for him…

"Naruto!"

He opened his eyes quickly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN


End file.
